


Love's Just Not Enough

by AmbreignsAsylum27



Series: Give It Up [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken Promises, I Love You, Leaving Home, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbreignsAsylum27/pseuds/AmbreignsAsylum27
Summary: Roman works a lot of long days and long nights, and he's never home to see his boyfriend Dean anymore, and frankly? Dean's tired of Roman's lies and broken promises. He's leaving.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns
Series: Give It Up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722133
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Love's Just Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sad Ambreigns story💔 
> 
> Roman needs to stop his love from leaving him, but when Dean Ambrose has his mind made up, nothing can change it. Roman is determined though

Dean sat at their dining table, 2am, tapping his fingers against the expensive wood, impatient, but also feeling like he could let this conversation wait forever. The front door of their home opened and Dean looked up, watching as his boyfriend, Dr. Roman Reigns walked in and smiled tiredly at him 

"What're you doing up babyboy? I told you not to wait up," Roman said softly, putting his briefcase on the coffee table before he loosened his tie and walked over to where his love sat, he kissed the mess of curls that he loved so much and then sat down with him

"I needed to talk to you," Dean replied, wincing when his voice betrayed him, sounding all kinds of emotional 

"Okay, about what?" Roman asked leaning closer, and Dean inhaled and smelt nothing but Roman's spice cologne, good god this was going to be hard 

"I think we need a break," Dean said quickly so he wouldn't lose his train of thought smelling his handsome boyfriend, god he was weird. 

Roman froze. He just sat there staring at Dean, no expression on his face, the only sign he was awake was that his mouth twitched 

"It's not anything against you Ro, it's just that you've been away from home and me so much, this apartment that used to feel so little when I could hear you singing in the shower, or banging around my pots and pans trying to make me dinner, or leaving your shoes for me to trip on in the mornings, that place used to feel so small, but I loved it, cuz it felt like I could reach out and be able to touch you," Dean said with a sad smile then he rubbed his hands over his face and took a shaky breath 

"And now it's like you're a million miles away from me." Dean stated, eyes filling with tears as Roman's eyes showed hurt and betrayal 

"When I wake up in the morning, you're gone, you come home at the most ungodly hours, you haven't touched me in weeks Roman, there used to be a time that, you couldn't go 10 minutes without a wandering hand or at least a slap on the ass, now I get nothing," Dean said 

"It's my job Dean, my duty to the people of this city, to take care of them, to save them," Roman explained, not understanding Dean 

"And what about me? Your duty to me is to be here for me. Did you know I got promoted the other day? I'm the head chef now, did you know that? Or did you know that me and your mom talked and that I got her recipe for the marinated fish and coconut rice that you love so much, did you know that?" Dean asked and Roman shook his head guiltily, no he didn't know all that 

"Did you know that tomorrow's our anniversary?" Dean asked quietly and Roman gaped at him making his blue eyes well up with crystalline tears 

"No way, our anniversary is May 21st." Roman replied surely, and Dean looked heartbroken all over again 

"Which is tomorrow, you don't even remember what day of the week you're on anymore, you just rush through, Roman, there are much more important things in life than your job," Dean said and Roman looked at him 

"Like you? I help people Dean, how can you be so jealous and selfish?" Roman asked and Dean looked stunned 

"Jealous? Selfish? Roman do you even hear yourself sometimes?" Dean asked in shock 

"I was the first one to jump into your arms and try to kiss you to death when you told me you got promoted to head doctor, I was so goddamn proud of you, because I know how hard you worked to get to that point, I was never jealous of your success, I was always in your corner." Dean said, voice cracking and he sniffled and continued 

"And selfish? Selfish? Is that really what it's called when you just want some goddamn attention from your boyfriend of 3 years, all I wanted was to feel his hands on me in that loving way he used to touch me a year ago, or how he'd let me test my new recipes on him, or how he would have never let anything, not even a promotion come between him and the guy he loved," Dean said 

"Am I selfish to want to be loved Roman?" Dean asked basically sobbing and Roman bit his lip, tears in his eyes as he shook his head 

"I don't deserve to come second after a job to someone, I deserve to be someone's reason to wake up, I deserve to be with someone that's excited to come home early and see me wearing their clothes and making them dinner. I deserve atleast that," Dean said, almost in a pleading tone

"You do." Roman said, his voice cracking and Dean sighed 

"I don't think that person's you Rome, I love you more than anything, you know that, but sometimes love's just not enough," Dean said sadly, getting up and walking into their bedroom and Roman quickly got up and followed, freezing when he saw the suitcases on the bed

"Babyboy, please don't leave me, we can work it out, I can change, I'll be around more-" Roman practically was babbling 

"How? You gonna quit your job that you spent your whole life working for?" Dean asked then rolled his eyes as he got his bathroom bag

"Don't be foolish Roman." Dean said, quieter this time as he got his suitcases on the ground 

"I don't want you to go," Roman said quietly and Dean sighed 

"It's the only way I'll be happy Roman, I sacrificed alot. All the lonely nights, the dinners alone, going to bed alone, waking up cold and alone, going out alone, did you know you missed Seth and Finn's 5th dinner party? Five times that you didn't show up? Yeah they're worried they did something, and it's all cuz someone can't realize that their job is hurting all the relationships that they have," Dean said angrily, beginning to roll the bags into the hallway

"That's not fair and you know it," Roman complained as he followed 

"You know what's not fair? I was gonna marry you Roman, I was all prepared to say yes, get some stupid piece of paper that would bind me to you for the rest of our lives, but you're already married to and practically fucking your job, so I'm just alone again, and that Roman, is not fucking fair," Dean stated before he turned to walk out 

Roman panicked, he couldn't let Dean leave, he was the love of his life, he thought quick and then did the only thing that would work 

"I love you!" He called and took a breath of relief when Dean stopped and let go off the suitcase handles, turning around with tears in his eyes 

"That's the first time you said that to me in 6 months and I could actually hear an emotion, I love you too Roman, but I deserve better than second place," Dean said and Roman tried again, rubbing a hand over his face

"It's three in the morning Dean, everything's closed, where are you gonna go?" Roman asked and then walked closer, heart breaking when Dean stepped back 

"To Seth and Finn's," he said and then looked at Roman 

"Goodbye Roman," he said and Roman froze as he left, the door closing quietly behind him, the car started minutes later and that's when Roman's body got moving and he ran out the house and watched with tears streaming down his face as Dean's BMW sped off down the road, taking the love of his life further and further away with each second that passed 

Roman stood there staring, long after the car disappeared, his heart broken and his body tired, he turned back and went into their- his home. God almighty. 

He stopped at the mantle and took up a picture frame, they had taken it the day Roman got promoted, the day everything went to shit apparently. Roman was in his suit, Dean was on him, his long legs wrapped around Roman's waist, his arms around Roman's neck and Roman's arms around his boy's waist, the two of them were all glassy eyed, looking at each other, nothing but happiness and love in their eyes and Roman paused, that was the look Dean had lost recently, the happiness.

Roman frowned and took the picture with him to lay on the couch, not bothering to take off his shirt and slacks, not bothering to get into the bed he had shared with Dean. Dean always undid his tie for him, no matter what time of night he came home, Dean always rolled straight on Roman as soon as he felt the bed dip with Roman's added weight. These walls and floors didn't feel like home without Dean. 

He sighed and kicked off his shoes, laying down fully, picture clasped protectively to his chest. How was he ever gonna get Dean back? He was stubborn and hard-headed but Roman knew he couldn't live without Dean's love. He was willing to give up anything for Dean's love. He was willing to give up everything for Dean.


End file.
